The Tissue Protein Profiling/Imaging Shared Resource is a new Shared Resource that provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and skilled personnel for the acquisition of molecular weight coded protein profiles in a variety of normal and cancer tissues, including solid tissues (e.g., from brain, lung, breast, prostate, head and neck, and colon) and also fluids such as serum. Protein profiles are acquired using modern high sensitivity mass spectrometry technologies and, once processed, lead to the identification of a suite of molecular markers that can be used as an aid to the diagnosis of disease, assessment of specific disease subtypes, elucidation of disease progression, indication of prognosis, and determination of drug efficacy during and following treatment. As part of the discovery process aimed at the determination of the mechanism of disease, individual proteins previously measured by molecular weight can be rigorously identified through use of the protein identification service of the Proteomics Shared Resource, with which the Tissue Protein/Profiling/Imaging Shared Resource works closely. Dr. Richard Caprioli is the Director of the Shared Resource. He confers with investigators about their needs and devises advanced techniques and strategies for solving problems related to protein profiling. Dr. Daniel C. Liebler is Co-Director of the Tissue Protein Profiling/Imaging Shared Resource, Director of the Proteomics laboratory in the Mass Spectrometry Research Center, and is responsible for the direct supervision of the Resource.